X-ray generating devices are often used to produce x-ray signals that can be used to generate images of a device or patient. For example, x-rays are commonly used by baggage screening systems to evaluate the contents of baggage and the like. In this type of application, an x-ray source is typically mounted on a rotating gantry. A belt or conveyer carrying an object to be scanned is passed through the gantry. The x-ray source emits an x-ray signal that penetrates the object, and is then detected by an x-ray detector. This can then be used to construct an image of the object.
Typical inspection gantries of this sort use a single energy tube source in a single pass configuration. To penetrate objects appropriately, the x-ray source is typically operated at a higher energy level. However, at this higher level, softer objects are not well detected—this can result in missed positives. This is often unacceptable, especially when security is a concern. To address this problem, objects can be scanned again at a lower energy level. The different images can then be manually correlated for detection and confirmation of findings.
However, this approach requires that an operator perform multiple passes and scans of a given object to insure that the contents have been properly assessed. In particular, switching between multiple energies on a single energy gantry requires the scan to be completed, the power supply switched off, and then re-energized at the new level before the object is scanned again. In a baggage screening operation, this can be very time consuming and costly. Moreover, switching to a different energy while the x-ray source is under power can cause equipment destruction due to the amount of power being switched under load.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide an x-ray detection system that can simultaneously produce multiple x-ray signals having different energy levels, and thereby detect objects having different densities/characteristics.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to disclose one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.